


You Owe Me

by HeithChief



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, drunk keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: Lance convinces Keith to come out to a party with him and Hunk. Keith thinks he's going to regret agreeing to go, until he gets wrapped up in drinking game with Lance. After getting drunk, he finds Hunk and confesses his feelings for him. Unfortunately, he knows he owes Lance for helping him finally confess. (Basically I just couldn't stop thinking how funny it would be if drunk Keith had a complete opposite personality when he was drunk. Which led to heith in my mind because I love them.)





	You Owe Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, they are of age to drink in this fic. They're Juniors in college and all 21. Drink responsibly, my loves. :P <3

It was Saturday night and to Keith’s dismay, Lance always tried to drag them out to a random fraternity or apartment party. He always insisted that they _needed_ to go out. Only lame people stayed in on a Saturday night. Keith was just fine being a lame person, thank you very much, but the only problem was Hunk. If Lance convinced Hunk to go out, Keith was a goner. He hated to admit it, but he was weak for Hunk and Lance knew it.

“Keith!” Lance sung his name, drawing out the I, as he barged into his room not bothering not knock as always. So many times, he questioned why he agreed to room with Lance. Hunk was a given, he was sweet, he looked out for his friends and cooked better than anyone Keith knew, the ideal roommate, really.

“What do you want?” Keith answered slowly, knowing if he didn’t eventually answer, Lance wouldn’t stop annoying him.

“We’re planning on going to a party tonight, wanna come?”

“It wouldn’t be a certain apartment party thrown by…oh I don’t know, Shiro, perhaps?”

“What? No!” Lance sputtered, and Keith clutched his stomach, laughing at Lance’s obvious denial. He had such a crush on Shiro, so they never missed one of his parties.

“You’re so predictable.”

“Hunk said he’d go, right Hunk?” Lance called over his shoulder, still looking at Keith right in the eye. He knew he’d pulled his trump card by the way Keith’s lip curled and he’d gotten back at him for the Shiro comments.

Hunk appeared in the doorway behind Lance and he smiled at Keith. “It’s always more fun when you come with us.”

Keith swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling like he hadn’t had anything to drink all day. It took everything bit of will power in him to fight down the blush that should have overtaken his whole face.

“I like when all three of us do things together it.”

And there it was, the death blow, that made Keith’s hopes sink into his stomach. Why did Hunk say things like that? First he’d built Keith up by making him feel special, but then he ruined it by bringing their friendship back into it. Why couldn’t people just say what they really meant? Why did they feel the need to justify things and send so many mixed signals? Then again that was just how Hunk was, he liked to make sure everyone was included.

Also, Keith just couldn’t say not to Hunk, it was like Hunk’s super power over him. Or y’know, a crush, but Keith would deny that for as long as he could. “Fine. Get out so I can get changed.”

* * *

So that’s how Keith found himself here, dragged into some random drinking game by Lance, because Lance just brought out too much of his competitive nature. They had forgotten everything in one their squabbles and disappeared into one of the side rooms. Hunk rolled his eyes and refused to get swept up in their competition. Someone would have to make sure the three of them got back to their place okay. Unless Keith decided to go home with some random guy, then he’d only have Lance, but Hunk would rather not think about that. Nor did he want to think about the feelings that stirred inside when he saw Keith flirting with those guys. They could get caught up in whatever game, he preferred to casual drink and hang out at parties.

About thirty minutes later Keith comes stumbling into the living room giggling, with a triumphant looking Lance trailing after him. Keith wasn’t paying Lance any mind, instead he was scanning the room looking for someone. His eyes lit up and he smiled brightly when he made eye contact with Hunk. Hunk’s heart squeezed in his chest and he felt breathless seeing such a genuine smile on Keith’s face. This wasn’t fair.

Before he could say anything, Keith had called his name and bounded over to him. The minute Keith got close enough he wrapped his arms around Hunk’s neck, looking up him with that same smile. “I’ve been looking for you. Hi.”

Hunk looked over at Lance and glared at him. Not that he wasn’t enjoying this, but Lance did owe him an explanation. He hoped Keith hadn’t drank too much and that this wouldn’t take a turn for the worst.

“Keith’s a lightweight. Who knew?” Lance shrugged dismissively. “I guess it’s because he doesn’t drink very often. He only had like four drinks total, I promise.” Lance held up his hands in surrender. Hunk was always weirdly protective of Keith and Lance didn’t feel like getting chewed out right now.

Hunk sighed and turned his attention back to Keith. “Hi. How are you feeling? Any nausea?”

“No, silly, I feel great! So light and fluffy.” Keith’s eyes were a bit glazed over and he couldn’t wipe the dorky smile off his face if he tried.

Hunk felt light and fluffy as well, but that was mostly because of all the attention Keith was giving him. It was him that Keith was paying attention to, not one of the many guys Keith could have chosen. Apparently, alcohol had an interesting effect on Keith, it flipped his personality completely. It was like this Keith was the anti-Keith, but in a good way. Not that Hunk didn’t like Keith normally, but it was fun to see Keith smiley, clingy, and confident. Maybe he’d find a way to bring those traits out in sober Keith.  

“Oh! Hunk, have I ever told you how handsome you are?” Keith mused, sighing dreamily up at him.

 Lance snorted into his drink at that comment, nearly chocking on the beer. He had been hanging around for the show, but this was going in a way different direction than he anticipated. He knew Keith liked Hunk, but he thought Keith was just going to ignore those feelings until the end of the school term. Confessing while they were still roommates was too risky. If Keith was rejected, they’d have to continue living together for a whole six months in awkward tension. If Hunk felt the same way, there was still a chance they could go out and break up while still living together, of course causing more awkwardness. Sober Keith would never do that. He had to stop this now.

“Keith, buddy, who’s your best friend?” Lance teased, coming over to them, but he was also trying to test how honest drunk Keith could be.

Keith didn’t loosen his embrace with Hunk but looked at Lance with a completely deadpanned, emotionless expression. “You are.”

Hunk’s face fell a little at Keith not picking him. They had both met Keith at orientation two years ago, what made Lance Keith’s best friend over him? Lance grimaced a little and his suspicions were confirmed. Keith was already being very clingy and honest.

“Right...” Lance laughed nervously. Now was the time to intervene. He couldn’t afford to have this end in anyway, especially if it would end badly. “Why don’t I walk you home buddy? Let’s go sleep this off, okay?”

Lance knew why Keith didn’t call Hunk his best friend. Hunk was a crush, he was becoming more than that. He would say it to reassure Hunk, but then again that would completely out Keith, something he was currently trying to avoid. He hated how good of a friend he was sometimes.

Keith frowned and shook his head. “Nooo I’m not tired and I didn’t get my answer yet.” He looked back at Hunk, raising an eyebrow. “Well?”

Hunk couldn’t help but smile at Keith’s expression. “No, no you have not. But, I also think you’re pretty handsome yourself.”

“You do huh?” Keith grinned and stretched up on his tiptoes, so he could press their lips together.

Lance noticed that Hunk froze up a little in surprise. The handsome comment might have been Hunk just being polite in response to Keith. They both hadn’t seen this side of Keith and maybe Hunk was doing as Lance was, just trying to keep Keith happy. Neither would want to deal with an emotional drunk Keith. This wasn’t good.

It only took Hunk a couple of seconds to get over his surprise and kiss back. He was very happy now that they had convinced Keith to come out with them tonight. Keith’s kiss was a bit sloppy because of his drunkenness, but Hunk liked it all the same. “You like me then, hm?” Hunk murmured as he pulled away, looking a dreamily down at Keith.

“As long as you like me back.”

 “I do.”

 “Then yes.” Keith smiled, blushing a little, but overjoyed at the acceptance of his confession. “I’m kind of over this party, want to go home?”

 “Sure.” Hunk’s heart was pounding in his chest and he barely heard Lance saying he’ll stick around for a bit, so they could have some time. Keith was looking at him like he did all those other guys he flirted with. This time it was Hunk on the receiving end of that sultry look, but there was more in his eyes that that. Keith expression was filled with affection and excitement as well.

They walked the few blocks home with Keith heavily hanging on Hunk’s arm. It took a lot of giggling and stumbling to get Keith up to two flights of stairs, but they had made it. Keith went straight for his bedroom and Hunk was suddenly nervous. He didn’t want their first time to be like this, but also what would Keith think if he rejected the proposal. He hesitated a bit grabbing sweats and a T-shirt to sleep in and crept into Keith’s room.

Keith was lying on the bed, still fully dressed. “Oh, there you are. Geez, I thought you changed your mind or something. Come cuddle with me.” Those were not the words he expected to come out of Keith’s mouth. Cuddling? Keith didn’t seem the type, but then again, drunk Keith was the total opposite of sober Keith.

“Don’t you at least want to change out of your jeans and maybe brush your teeth?”

 “That seems like so much effort.” Keith groaned, but Hunk made no moves to get in bed with him. “Ughhhh fiiine.” Keith pulled off his jacket and pants, with a little help from Hunk, before dragging himself into the bathroom. They both got ready for bed, Hunk keeping an eye on Keith, helping him as needed. He was coherent enough to brush his own teeth, but he was a little unsteady at times. It was completely cute and yes, Hunk was using every excuse to touch Keith right now.

 Keith pulled him back to the bedroom and they tumbled, a bit ungracefully onto the bed. Keith immediately started kissing Hunk. It was so hard to resist Keith right now, and Hunk’s heart was telling him to just go with it. Yet, his brain was screaming at him to stop this. If they continued he’d just become one of Keith’s Saturday one-night stands. He wanted them to be more than that. He closed his eyes for a moment and just melted into the kiss, reveling in wonderful sensation.

“Keith, wait.” Hunk gently pushed Keith away a bit and the dejected look on Keith’s face nearly broke his heart. “I do want to keep kissing you, but I don’t want to sleep with you, not like this.”

Keith let out a little sigh of relief, glad that Hunk wasn’t suddenly rethinking everything. He was sober enough that he was completely aware of his actions, but he was just feeling a little more free than usual. He rolled over, so he was on top, straddling Hunk. He cleared his throat and looked down at Hunk, so he could see how serious these next words would be. “I don’t want that either. You’re too special for that.”

Keith’s steady, serious, but completely affectionate eye contact sent shivers up Hunk’s spine. Those eyes had always reminded him of the night’s sky, so vast and deep, but clouded with a bit of mystery. _I’m too special for that?!_ Just that simple sentence gave Hunk the super cliché feelings of butterflies in his stomach. He didn’t care, coming from Keith, it was a big deal.

“Okay, good. I just wanted to put that out there.” Hunk leaned in to kiss him again. Now that they were clear, Hunk was able to lose himself in the kiss. He titled his head back as Keith’s lips left his to trail kisses down his neck. No wonder Keith always managed to get guys to go home with him, he really knew what he was doing kissing wise. That was another unexpected thing he learned about Keith tonight.

After a little while, Keith’s kisses became languid and a bit sloppy and he dropped onto the bed next to Hunk. He gave him one last smile and then nuzzled his head against Hunk’s chest, using him a human pillow. This was the first time he owed Lance for getting Keith wrapped up in drinking game. They apparently just needed a little bit of liquid courage to get the ball rolling. Hunk closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Keith woke up first the next morning with a headache, but not feeling too bad. He let out a little groan, trying to cling to the last bit of sleep he can, not ready to get up yet. Usually he was an early riser but being hungover was a totally different feeling. He pressed his head down a little further into his pillow trying to block out the morning light, and it took him a second to realize the pillow seemed a little too warm. Keith's eyes snap open in surprise and he found himself laying on Hunk's chest. Quickly, he pulled away and sat up with a sinking feeling in his stomach. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ They didn't have sex, did they? That would have ruined everything. He didn't want Hunk to be just like his other one-night stands.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and noticed that he was wearing a tank top and his underwear. Right. Hunk had also been wearing a shirt. That was a start. Carefully, he lifted the blanket and saw that Hunk was also fully dressed, letting out a sigh of relief. Now he was ninety perfect sure they hadn’t done anything. He doubted he would have been coherent enough to redress himself afterward. Keith pulled his knees up to his chest and thought about last night, trying to piece everything together.

 Slowly, the memories started return to him. He remembered Lance tricking him into a drinking game, getting drunk, clinging to Hunk, kissing Hunk and their conversation about waiting to sleep with each other. That was good. He was still embarrassed that he just threw himself at Hunk, but it could have been worse.

Hunk stirred a bit later and opened his eyes to see Keith hugging his knees, hiding his face. That couldn't be good. Did he feel sick? Was he regretting everything that happened last night? Hunk hoped not, because he didn't regret anything. "Keith, are you feeling okay? Just so you know nothing happened last night. We didn't have sex or anything."

 "I know."

 "So you remember?"

Keith nodded, finally looking up, "I wasn't that drunk. I mean I was, but not the blackout kind, but I wasn’t thinking straight." He took a deep breath and acted on the doubts that were swimming in his mind. "Hunk, look, you don't have to fake it for me. I get it if you were just being nice and kissed me because I was all over you. You don't need to pity me because of my crush, I'll get over it. Again I wasn’t thinking straight." Keith's words were reassuring, but his tone was so sullen and broken, like he didn't want to mean those words.

“Are you ever thinking _straight_?” Hunk knew it was poorly timed joke, but he couldn’t help it. Humor was like his knee jerk reaction in awkward situations. He was about to back pedal, but it had made Keith’s lips quirk almost into a smile. Hunk scooted closer and cupped Keith's cheek with his hand, forcing their eyes to connect. "Did you forget my confession, though? I do like you. That was real."

A little, but real, smile finally graced Keith's face, but it was soon over taken by worry again. "But we're living together, so shouldn't we not? I mean what if we broke up while we're still living together? That would make things awkward and I might grow to resent you. I never want that."

Hunk nodded and swallowed thickly, moving his hand from Keith's face. Keith as practical and cautious as he usually was, unless he let his emotions cloud his judgment, but he looked like he was trying hard not to let that happen. Hunk had the same questions and woes, but he didn't want to let them matter. "We can wait if you want. Weren't you thinking about a one bedroom for next year? Then we wouldn't be living together and starting a relationship. It might be hard, but we could do it." Hunk wished he was more sold on the idea than he actually felt.

“Do you want to wait?”

"If I'm honest, not really, but this isn't just about me. You have to want it too."

"I don't know if I can wait." Keith admitted, a light blush dusting the tops of his cheekbones. That was another thing that surprised Hunk, at times, Keith could be really honest and transparent.

Hunk pressed his lips together, trying to stifle a little smile, so he could be serious for a moment.  "What about all those other guys?"

 "They're a distraction, but they don't compare to you. No one could."

"So, we 're doing this?" Hunk asked, but Keith still looked unsure. "Keith, you can't worry about the future and let it stop you from doing the things you want. We'll tackle those problems when we get to them. If we're honest and we talk about our problems, we should be fine."

“Yeah...so what now?” Keith asked, a bit awkwardly, he didn’t have much experience with relationships. Were they boyfriends? Were they dating? What was even the difference between those?

“Well, gotta do Pancake Sunday of course. Can’t break the tradition.” Hunk grinned and gave Keith a quick kiss on the lips. “Come on boyfriend. Don’t want a hangry Lance on our hands.” Hunk got up and stretched, almost missing the darker blush and happy smile that covered Keith’s face with that comment.

“Right.” Keith got out of bed and pulled a pair of sweats. He took Hunk’s hand and followed him into the kitchen.

Lance was leaning against the counter, making a pot of coffee for the three of them. “I was about to come in to get you, Hunk. With my eyes close of course, don’t want to scar myself forever! Thought you were going to forget to make us pancakes.” He turned around to face them and spotted their linked hands. “Oh? I take it last night went well. Please spare me the gory details.”

“Nothing _more_ happened but we are together now.” Hunk said proudly, happy that Keith hadn’t pulled away in embarrassment. Keith was a bit uncomfortable with the attention, but he wasn’t ashamed. Hunk did have to let go so he could make breakfast, but Keith stayed close by. It appeared Keith didn’t want to let go either.

“I’m happy for you, but now I’m going to be the third wheel in my own apartment...I need to find a significant other.” Lance groaned.

“We’ll work on that. Unfortunately, I now owe you for kind of getting Hunk and I together.”

 “So kind of you, Keith.” Lance scoffed, “but you did say I was your best friend last night.”

“Nope. Don’t remember, didn’t happen.” Keith said with a smirk and looked at Hunk. “Hunk’s clearly my favorite.”

“Awwww! You’re my favorite too.” Hunk beamed at him.

“What?! Hunk we’re childhood friends, I’m supposed to be your favorite, always. One kiss and I’ve been betrayed.” Lance placed a hand on his heart, pretending to be offended. He was happy everything had worked out.


End file.
